It's Gonna Get Messy
by sparksfly16
Summary: Miley is finally with a great boy, Travis from her hometown. But just when things are finally perfect Jake Ryan comes back and he brings a whole lot of drama with him. Miley will have to make a big decision. Jake or Travis? Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

"You know it's good to be back, but I'm really going to miss my hometown." Miley Stewart said as she opened the door to her family's house.

"I think you mean you'll miss Travis." Lilly Truscott clarified.

"Yeah that's a part of it," Miley said. "A big part." She added with a smile.

"So when is he coming up here?" Lilly asked as she put the suitcase she had been carrying on the floor.

"Next week, he's coming up for prom." Miley said.

"This is so great! We'll both have dates to the prom."

"I know! We'll have to go dress shopping over the weekend." Miley said.

"Oh great because there's this one blue dress at the mall that I've been eyeing for weeks." Lilly said. "This is going to be so much fun!"

"I"m just so glad I finally found someone like Travis." Miley said.

"You know he kind of looks like Jake Ryan." Lilly stated innocently.

"Yeah, but I think Travis is way hotter." Miley said.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Miley got up to answer it. When she opened it there stood the one the only...Jake Ryan!

"Hi Miley." Jake said.

"Jake..what the..how the...why the..." Miley stuttered.

"It's good to see you to Miley." Jake said with a laugh, then he walked in.

"Um come in?" Miley said sarcastically.

**Hey guys so I really want Disney to do an episode where Miley has to pick between Jake and Travis and that's why I'm writing this story. I know it's short but the other chapters will be longer. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Hannah Montana or any characters/songs mentioned. Only one review so far, thank you so much to Cydnizzle for be the only one to review. Please guys review next time, it may not seem like a lot but it really boosts an author's confidence in their story. **

As Jake relaxed into the couch Miley started losing her patience. After all this was her house, he had no right to come in without so much as a phone call warning her.

"Jake what are you doing here?!" Miley finally snapped.

"I just wanted to come and say hi to my friends." Jake said.

"Aren't you shooting a movie in Texas though?" Lilly asked.

"Texas as in far away from here." Miley added.

"I was, but now we have to do some work at a Hollywood studio, so I thought it'd be nice if we got a chance to hang out." Jake said. He was looking more at Miley than Lilly when he spoke though.

"Well that sounds great, but we aren't really going to have time to hang out. Prom is coming up and we have to get all ready for it." Miley said.

"No worries, I'll be shooting the movie a lot during the day, and that's usually when you guys go shopping, so we'll have plenty of time to hang out in the late afternoon and at night." Jake said.

"Greeeaaattt," Miley said with a fake smile.

"So how long are you going to be here for Jake?" Lilly asked. She already sensed Miley's misery and how uncomfortable she was with telling Jake about Travis.

"For about a month, then we go to Puerto Rico to shoot some jungle scenes." Jake said.

"Oh yeah Puerto Rico is beautiful," Miley said with a nervous laugh. She wasn't good under pressure.

"So who are guys going to the prom with?" Jake asked casually.

"Oh I'm going with Oliver," Lilly said with a smile.

"You and Oliver, well it was bound to happen eventually." Jake said with a laugh.

"Thanks?" Lilly said. Was that a compliment or an insult?

"And I'm going with someone from my hometown," Miley whispered.

Jake still heard it though,"Oh you mean from Tennessee?" He asked.

Miley nodded, "He's an old friend of mine, but I was on a vacation down there and we kind of reconnected." Miley said.

"Oh," Jake said. "And by reconnected you mean?"

"Dating." Miley answered.

"Oh well then I"ll get to meet him, when he comes up," Jake said.

"Great," Miley said flatly. She didn't even try to fake a smile.

"Well I got to go to the studio. We're shooting the big kiss scene today." Jake said.

"Is that supposed to make me jealous?" Miley asked.

"Did it?" He asked.

"Nope, see you around Jake." Miley said.

"Yeah, see you around, bye Lilly." He called out and waved bye to her.

When he was gone Miley turned back to Lilly. "What am I gonna do?"

"I don't know this is worse than a code red." Lilly said.

"I know, it's a code...orange." Miley said. Lilly gasped, "No!" She said. Miley just nodded and sat down on the couch.

**So I watched the 'He Could Be the One' special and I really don't get how they are going to work Travis into this. I mean Disney is making it seem like the show Hannah Montana and the movie Hannah Montana are two different things, when they're not supposed to be. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Hannah Montana or any characters/songs mentioned. Thanks so much for the reviews, I still haven't gotten a lot, but the fact that some people took the time to write a review really encouraged me to pursue this story so thanks!**

"So let's see if I get this," Oliver started. "Code Orange is the highest boy problem you can go."

"Exactly," Lilly said with a nod. Miley and Lilly had called Oliver over to tell him about Miley's problem. They didn't usually bring him into their boy problems, but they need a guy's perspective on what Jake's true intentions were.

"So what is Jake really here for, you know besides the movie?" Miley asked eagerly.

"Well if I liked a girl and she lived near the studio I was filming my new movie in, I would be trying to get back together with her." Oliver said. Lilly shot him a look. "It's hypothetical," He defended himself,

"It better be," Lilly said.

"Hello can we focus on the problem people?" Miley asked.

"Which is?" Oliver asked dumbfounded.

"Jake!" Both girls yelled.

"Riiiiight," Oliver said, it was finally clickling.

"It shouldn't be that hard, just pay attention to Travis and ignore Jake's attempts at flirting with you." Lilly said.

"I wish it were that easy, but when Jake Ryan wants something, he doesn't stop until he gets it." Miley said.

"Are you going to warn Travis about how Jake might be making googly eyes at you?" Oliver asked.

"Well I already told him that Jake and I used to date. But I'll call him tonight and tell him that Jake is back in town." Miley said. "Do you think I sould tell him about the flirting though?" She asked Lilly.

"No, it'll just make him more on the edge when he sees Jake and that's not the vibe you want Jake to get about Travis." Lilly said. Miley agreed.

"Oh Lilly we have to get going or we're going to miss the movie." Oliver said standing up.

"Oliver, we can't leave Miley." Lilly said.

"No it's fine you guys go, I'm going to call Travis and talk to him. What movie are you seeing?" Miley asked.

"Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince," Lilly said as Oliver walked out. "I'll see you tonight for our sleepover, call me if you need anything, okay?" Lilly said.

"Okay, oh and I recorded Monday's episode of Secret Life of the American Teenager, so we can watch it." Miley said.

"Awesome, see you later."Lilly said as she left the house.

Miley smiled, Lilly and Oliver were such great friends. Now it was time to call Travis, but before she could her dad walked in the kitchen.

"Hey bud what's going on?" He asked.

"The walrus sings at midnight." Miley replied.

"Oh," He said realizing what was going on. "I'm just going go for a little jog then, see you later." He left for his jog and more importantly he left Miley to talk in private.

"Hello?" Travis answered. As soon as she heard his voice relief instantly flooded into her body. She was overcome with thoughts of his smile, their first kiss, his laugh. "Hello?" He asked again snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Hey Travis." Miley said.

"Hey Smiley." Travis said. Miley laughed at the nickname Travis had given her.

"I love how you know it's me," Miley said.

"Who says I need caller id," He said. They both laughed and then a silence fell upon them. "So how's it going?" He finally asked.

"Good, I just called to talk to you about your visit," Miley said. "There's been an unexpected surprise."

"What?" Travis asked. He sounded a little nervous.

"Well remember my ex-boyfriend Jake Ryan? He's up here filming a movie and he wants to hang out with me and my friends while he's here." Miley said.

"Is that it?" Travis asked.

"Yeah," Miley lied. Lilly was right, she shouldn't mention the flirting Jake tried.

"Oh, well that's fine. Miley I trust you 100%, remember what I said all I want is honesty." Travis said.

"Travis you're awesome," Miley gushed.

"Thanks, you are too. I can't wait to see you next week. I gotta go, your grandma is yelling at me to fix the barn door and that requires two hands." Travis said.

"Okay, did you hook up your web cam yet?" She asked.

"Yeah," He answered.

"Okay, can you use it tonight?" Miley asked.

"Eight o'clock sound good?" He asked.

"Yeah, see you tonight." Miley said with a giggle.

"Bye," He said. As soon as she hung up, Miley rushed upstairs to find the perfect web-date outfit. She would tell Lilly to just wait while she talked to Travis, after all Lilly still needed to watch one more episode of Secret Life before she and Miley could watch this week's.

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Hannah Montana or any characters/songs mentioned. Thanks girlpower8900 for reviewing the last chapter, you were the only one. But I'm no longer going to care about the reviews, because now I'm writing this story for me. If you want to review great, but if I don't get any reviews, I'm still going to write.**

_Connecting to video,_ the screen read.

"I'm so nervous," Miley said to Lilly. "This is our first video-date."

"I know," Lilly said. She was holding some of Hannah's clothes over her to see how they looked. "Don't worry I'm just going to say hi to Travis and then I'm going downstairs to watch some TV until you're done." She added.

"Okay," Miley said. She tried to calm her nerves, but they wouldn't go away. Was it the thought of seeing Travis again, or the thought that she was lying to Travis about Jake?

"Oh Miley, can I borrow this outfit for my date with Oliver Saturday?" Lilly asked. She was holding a mini blue dress, with a matching shawl.

"Yeah, you can have it if you want, Hannah never wears that." Miley said.

"Really? Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the best friend ever." Lilly said hugging Miley.

"Lilly your earring is stuck in my hair." Miley said trying to pull away, but the girls were stuck together. As they tried to untangle themselves, the video screen connected.

"Am I interupting something?" Travis asked with a laugh.

"No," Lilly said. She unhooked her earring from her ear and it dangled, stuck, in Miley's hair.

"You two have fun." Lilly said. She grabbed her new outfit and ran out.

"Sorry about this," Miley said, pointing to her hair. It now looked like she had just gotten in a fight and lost.

"It's okay, I'm all sweaty from working on the farm, so we both have nothing to hide." Travis said.

"We need to talk about that," Miley said. "The thing is I wasn't completely honest before."

"About what?" Travis asked. He sounded a little mad.

"Lilly and Oliver are dating," Miley said, chickening out.

"Oh, I already knew that. Oliver told me a few nights ago." Travis said.

"Oh cool," Miley said.

"You know, I gotta be honest for a second I thought you were going to say Jake Ryan is trying to win you back." Travis said. He started laughing and Miley joined in, even though hers wasn't a real laugh.

**Thoughts? Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Hannah Montana or any characters/songs mentioned. Thanks hermoine108, mrf18, and girlpower8900 for reviewing the last chapter.**

"So how'd it go with Travis?" Lilly asked.

"Well after I took your earring out of my hair, I started to tell him about Jake and he seemed to get mad so I chickened out before I told him the truth." Miley said. She handed Lilly her earring back and sat down on the floor with her where they had a few blankets and pillows laid out. "So what's happening on Secret Life?" Miley asked.

"Ben is telling Amy that he heard Ricky slept over Amy's house a few times when he was away for the summer." Lilly said, never taking her eyes off the screen.

"Poor Ben, I never understood why he stays with Amy. I mean she always has Ricky over." Some girl on a commerical for Secret Life said.

"Poor Ben?! I feel bad for Amy, I mean Ricky is just coming over to see John, she shouldn't have to defend herself everytime he does." Lilly argued.

"Yeah, you're right. I mean Ricky and Amy are over, so why does he keep bugging her about it." Miley agreed. "Unless maybe Amy knows something she doesn't want to tell Ben." She added.

"Yeah, now shh, it's back." Lilly said turning her attention to the TV. "Ding-dong," The doorbell went off.

"I'll get it," Miley said. She got up and opened the door. There stood Jake Ryan. "Jake, what do you want?"

"I wanted to know if you would like to come to dinner with me." Jake replied.

"No," Miley replied.

"Why?" Jake asked.

"One, I have a friend over, and two, I have a boyfriend." Miley said.

"Oh come one Miley! He's all the way in Tennessee. You think he's not going to dinner with other girls?! I bet he's out on a date right now." Jake said.

"Good-bye Jake. Oh, and I would like it if you didn't come over here anymore." Miley said. She shut the door and closed the shade so they couldn't see him.

"Who was it?" Lilly asked. It was a commerical so Lilly had full attention now.

"Jake. He wanted to take me out to dinner and then when I said no he started saying how Travis is probably going out with a bunch of girls." Miley replied.

"Oh Miley, I'm sorry." Lilly said. She let Miley cry into her shoulder. "It's not true, Travis would never do that to you."

"I know, but when Travis is in town, I'm going to need someone to make sure Jake keeps his distance." Miley said. She grabbed her cell phone and opened it.

"Like a bodyguard?" Lilly asked.

"Kind of," Miley replied.

"Yeah?" The person on the other end asked.

"Hey, Jesse I need a favor." Miley said.

**The dialouge between Lilly and Miley about Ben, Ricky, and Amy wasn't just them talking about the show, it relates to Miley. Thoughts? Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Hannah Montana or any characters/songs mentioned. Thanks for the reviews!**

"What's up?" Jesse replied.

"Hey, it's me Miley. I need your help." Miley said.

Jesse sighed. "With what?"

"Well my ex-boyfriend Jake is back in town shooting a movie. And, you see, my new boyfriend is flying in tomorrow for prom." Miley replied.

"So? It sounds like you got your soap opera down, what do you want me for?" Jesse asked.

"Well, I think Jake wants to get back together with me and I'm not sure what he'll do to get back together with me-" Miley started.

"So you need me to play bodyguard." Jesse concluded.

"I guess that's the term for it. Please Jesse, it would just be until Tuesday." Miley pleaded.

"Always the bridesmaid, never the bride." Jesse mumbled.

"So will you do it?" Miley asked in her sweetest voice.

"Fine, but only because you asked." Jesse said. "What time should I start?"

"Come here tomorrow at two in the afternoon. And don't worry I'll pay you ten bucks an hour." Miley said.

"Great." Jesse said. He hung up before Miley could reply. Miley sat back down on the floor with Lilly and turned her attention back to the show.

It was 2:05 on Saturday, the day Travis was flying in from Tennessee. Lilly, Oliver, and Miley were supposed to pick him up at 2:45, but Jesse wasn't at Miley's house yet so they were going to be a little late.

"Where is Jesse?" Lilly asked.

"I just tried his cell phone again and he didn't pick up." Miley said as she came back in the living room.

"Miley, we've got to get going!" Oliver called from the driveway.

"Okay, we're coming!" Miley called back. She quickly scribbled a note for Jesse in case he actually showed up. "You ready Lilly?" She turned around but her friend was nowhere to be seen.

"Lilly!" She called again.

"Right here," Lilly called from the backyard. "Sorry, I was just telling your dad that we're heading out."

"Alright let's go," Miley said. She and Lilly walked to the car where Oliver was waiting at the driver's wheel.

"We're going to be late," He scolded pointing at the car's clock.

"Yeah, so less talky more drivey." Miley said as she and Lilly got in the car.

**In this story I made it so that all of Hannah's band members know her secret, that includes Jesse. Thoughts? Please Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews girlpower8900 and Harryfan94, you guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or any characters**

"Jesse we're at the airport and Travis should be here any second, where are you?" Miley asked over the phone

"Sorry, I overslept." Jesse said.

"It's the afternoon." Miley stated.

"Okay, so I was late. But don't worry I'm at the airport right now." Jesse said.

"Yeah, you better be!" Miley threatened.

"Oh there he is!" Lilly pointed.

"Travis?" Miley asked.

"No, Jesse." Sure enough Jesse was strolling in like he had all the time in the world.

"Took ya long enough." Miley replied.

"What no balloons? I guess that's why Disney is the happiest place on Earth." He retorted.

"Haha, that was so funny I forgot to laugh." Miley said.

"Oh, there's Travis!" Oliver said.

"Travis!" Miley ran at him full speed. He dropped his carry-on bag in time to sweep her up into a hug.

"I missed you," He whispered in her ear.

"I missed you too," She replied.

Hand-in-hand, Miley and Travis walked over to where their friends were waiting for them.

"You know Lilly, this is Oliver, and one of Hannah's band members Jesse." Miley introduced. Travis gave Lilly a hug and shook the boys hands.

"Nice to meet you both," Travis said.

"So why don't we go pick up your bags and give you two some time to catch up." Lilly suggested.

"Sounds great," Miley smiled. The three of them left Travis and Miley alone.

"So how's everything back home?" Miley asked, sitting down on a bench.

"Good, everyone misses you though. Um, was that _the _Jesse?" Travis asked nervously.

"What _the _Jesse?" Miley repeated.

"The one that you almost went out with." Travis said.

_Shoot,_ Miley thought. "Yeah, almost. Trust me, that's all the past and now you're the only guy for me." Miley comforted him.

"Okay," Travis replied. But he didn't seem fully satisfied.

"So, I have a Hannah concert tonight. Do you mind sticking around for it?" Miley asked.

"Is Jesse going to be there?" Travis snapped.

"Of course, he's in my band." Miley replied in a duh sort of way.

"Oh, well then I'll think about it." Travis replied.

"Travis, what the heck! I don't think I like this jealous side of you very much. So why don't you hop back on that plane and get off when you're ready to man up." Miley shouted. She ran off, not even sure where she was going.

"Miley!" Travis called. She ignored him and ran tears streaming down her face.

"Do you want to sit?" Someone behind her asked. Miley turned around, but didn't smile. "That'd be great." She replied.

**Okay guys, I'm really sorry, but to tell you the truth I'm just not into this story anymore. I've got no creative ideas and I don't look foward to updating. I'm not sure what to do! Also school is starting soon so I'm not sure how ofter I'll get to ? Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry for not updating in awhile. Anyway this is the last chapter, so enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana**

**Oh I changed it to Miley's POV**

I sat down at the table Jake was at. "Did you follow me here?" I asked.

"No, I'm waiting to catch a plane for my movie." He replied with a smile. I flagged over the waiter and ordered a hot chocolate.

"Oh," I said. There was an awkward pause.

"So trouble in paradise?" Jake asked with a smirk.

"You could say that." I huffed as my hot chocolate was placed in front of me.

Jake looked up from the floor. "My offer's still good."

"I know," I said with a sigh.

"So, why don't you take it? I can be the best boyfriend you've ever had." Jake said.

I don't know why, but I started bursting out laughing. "You think that's how it works? I have a fight with my boyfriend and come crying to you to save the day. Sorry Jake but I love him and when I sat here it was because I needed a friend, not someone who was going to hit on me."

"Come on Miley, you don't need him. I love you." Jake insisted.

"Look I'm sorry Jake, but I don't love you. At least not in the way you love me. Honestly, you were my first love and you'll always hold a special place in my heart. But that relationship flame we had burned out a long time ago." I said.

"Is that really what you want? Can you honestly walk away from me and never come back?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, and when I do, _don't _follow me." I pushed my chair in, grabbed my drink, and walked away.

Travis was standing right in front of me.

"Did you hear all that?" I asked embarrassed.

He nodded then smiled and pulled me in for a hug. "By the way, I love you too."

I smiled and hugged him tighter. "Can we get away from here?" I gestured to Jake who was texting with a scowl on his face.

Travis laughed some more. "Sure," He put his arm over my shoulder and lead me to where our friends were waiting.

**Later that week**

"Come on Dad, I think that's enough pictures," I complained.

"Just a few more," Dad snapped the camera and I was caught off guard by the blinding flashes.

"Seriously , we're going to be late for prom." Lilly pointed out.

"Okay, okay," Dad agreed finally putting down the camera. "Just be home by 10."

"We will," I gave him and kiss and then walked over to Travis who had his arm held out.

I looped my arm through his and walked towards the limo with Lilly and Oliver.

**The End**


End file.
